Her Trios
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: When she wants to enjoy herself and have a night of 'fun', Josslyn Jacks decides to turn to the three main boys in her lives at the moment: Cameron Webber, Spencer Cassadine and Dev Cerci.
1. Chapter 1

**HER TRIOS**

Chapter One.

"Seriously, she invited _you _here?"

With his luxury Turkish cotton towel placed carefully over one shoulder, Spencer Cassadine frowned as he found his 'rival' and slightly older cousin Cameron Spencer on the couch of his longest friend, Josslyn Jacks. This day had, up till two seconds ago, been his chance to get back in with Josslyn without anyone else around to ruin things for once. Away from the riches she despised him showing off, away from the boys who tore her heart in twain, back to a, he shuddered to think about _normal,_ teenage life.

The boy had spent all morning choosing his outfit; settling on a pair of navy blue swim trunks decorated by autumn leaves with a relaxed navy blue hoodie to cover his chest and the fact that he had chosen to let his trunks ride a little _low _so Josslyn was able to see a little of his specifically chosen PSD branded boxer briefs. Revealing the white waistband but keeping the design underneath a secret; A rich, deep blue night sky dotted with small yellow stars and lights shining as city street lamps.

On the left leg was a skyscraper-esc design that captured Spencer's eye, showing off his high life without overly reminding of riches belonging to the Cassadine family. This _should _have been the night of his life where he and Josslyn had at least stripped down to their underwear and had hopefully made out heavily in the hottub. Something that he had hoped would be happening the minute that Josslyn had invited him to _hot tub _with her.

Yet, Cameron Spencer was here to _ruin _that.

Despite groaning internally, Spencer snorted when he saw what his cousin had settled on, a tight fitting V-neck white shirt branded with some cheap designer logo with a pair of American Flag swim trunks, more suited for his little brother Aidan on the fourth of July then when in the presence of a Lady such as Josslyn. He was about to say something else until he noticed that someone else was already here. Instead he settled on muttering on having a second Rival.

The other individual was Dev, the little Turkish brat his _generous_ uncle Sonny had taken in out of the good of his heart, was casting a smug grin at him from the kitchen. Dev didn't even try with his outfit, simply dressed in a loose black tee and grey checkered hoodie. Tacky torn jeans that any boy and their mother owned. Though he could appreciate the fine silver chain around Dev's neck, Spencer could already recognise it as one of Sonny's. Stolen no doubt. He wasn't even wearing swimwear. Spencer wondered if Dev had used a pool before.

He then growled to himself as he wondered, if Dev was planning on going just in his underwear.

"Oh, well isn't it an absolute '_pleasure'_ to see you here, Devin." Spencer hissed, tightening his jaw.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonny's _disappointment_…" Dev smirked, having heard all about Sonny's nephew Spencer and the boys absolute love of the mobster and interest in vengeance through revenge. Although if he remembered correctly, Sonny said that he wouldn't be able to meet Spencer for another month when school was out. "Aren't you meant to be in France, little _boy_? If I remember Sonny correctly, you shouldn't be basking in our greatness…"

Internally, Cameron was laughing his head off as he listened to someone else finally cut Spencer Cassadine down to size. The look on his cousin's face said it all: Spencer's bottom lip was sucked in and his pupils almost resembled slits. The hand gripping that stupid white towel of his was squeezing so tightly that the boy's hands were turning red. Another word and there would have been steam coming out of the boy's ears.

Spencer was _hating _the new boy.

"When a beautiful lady like Josslyn Jacks requests your presence, then you don't reject her." Spencer snarled. "Finishing off the school year doing minor works that mean _nothing _for my future has nothing on giving a lady like her what she desires. It's what _my _oldest and best friend would expect of a Cassadine."

Walking over to the couch with a pair of clear liquid drinks in his hand, Dev chuckled to himself while settling down on the couch. He offered a second one to Cameron and gave a fake pout to Spencer, knowing that even if the boy was rich and basically lived in France that there was no way of giving alcohol to a child. Well, he would. Only not Spencer, since this little boy had had it out for him since day one. Instead, he was satisfied by fingering the small flask in his pocket as he listened to the yelp from Cameron as the teen sipped the drink having expected water.

"D-Dude!" Cameron hissed, in a whisper that only Dev heard.

"Oh, settle down, Webber." Smirking, Dev turned his attention to the younger boy. Leaning forward and resting on his knees, the Turkish hunk took another sip while wondering why he was wearing something that looked more fitted for a modelling shoot to just hang out. "What was that Cassaloser? A '_Beautiful lady'_? He's not actually dating Jacks is he, Cam?"

Snorting loudly and taking another sip of the strong drink, Cameron couldn't help the amusement from showing in his eyes. "Oh please, Joss wouldn't go from a _stud _like Oscar to a shrimpy evil genius like Spencer Cassadine."

"Good, then at least she's got some brains" Teasing the cousins, Dev rested into the couch. "Don't try so hard small fry, I'm sure that Joss would rather go for actual men, not shrimps like you two."

All of a sudden a fourth voice joined the boys, slicing through their argument like a knife. So abruptly that all three of them jumped slightly and looked over at the figure standing in the hallway leaning against a wall wearing something that took all of their breath away. Josslyn Jacks' tanned body was showing to leave little to the imagination, only dressed in a tight white pair of panties with frills around the straps and a loose white crop top tightly hugging her perky breasts inside. Underneath was a matching bikini top tied in the middle.

"I wouldn't be hearing you three _arguing _would I?" She growled. "I would expect better from three big boys who are _basically _family."

None of the _basically family_ had the strength to muster any words, leaving all of them to gape and stare at her stunning body. A pair of icy blue eyes moved between the three boys, flicking from Spencer's tight expression with wide eyes, Dev's impressed gaze glazed with lust, and finally at Cameron's jaw-dropped expression full of hunger.

Josslyn was surprised but proud of the looks _she_ caused. Sure this wasn't her usual dress but if things went to plan then all the better for her. As they continued to stare, Josslyn blushed, loving the effect her body was having on the three boys closest to her age that were in her life. She would have preferred to have shown everything to Oscar, but fate had taken that away from her. She wasn't going to let fate take the rest of the boys away from her without giving them the show she had dreamt about giving each.

"Nothing to say, boys?" Josslyn teased, the girl moving towards them with her hips swaying and allowing them to enjoy every curve in her young body.

"I fear my words would be… less than sophisticated." Curtly closing his mouth, the curly haired Spencer continued to admire the beautiful body of his oldest friend and, for a short time as a bub assumed sister.

Josslyn raised an eyebrow, entering the room. She leaned over the table so that only Spencer Cassadine would be able to get a full view of her ass, which in those panties completely showed off the tanned marshmallowy cheeks to the younger boy. Her eyes drifted down the boy's body but she was disappointed to _not_ see a tent in the Cassadine boy's shorts. He must be wearing those tight PSD underwear again. Josslyn loved and hated them. So tight that they hid his erections but so very unbearably cute on his little butt. Spencer proudly showed her every pair he owned, showing off a few _on_ his half naked body like it was nothing.

The girl was just glad that the teenager hadn't asked what had happened to his checker board themed one with Red waistband and highlights. A pair that he had accidently left when sleeping over night while spending time with his Uncle Sonny, and the girl had _stolen _away from him. Adding them to a collection that also held a pair of Oscar and Cameron's.

Cameron only nodded in agreement. "Y-Yeah, what he said…"

"Seriously? Well, okay if you two are going to be dorks," Dev cut in, "I'll be the one with the balls here and say, you look fucking _HOT!_"

"Thank you, Dev. I was half expecting to be insulted, I guess you do have a heart."

Straightening up, Josslyn moved around the table with her chest puffed out to properly show off her round tits. Walking so that they bounced, Joss seated on the arm of her couch where Dev sat. After a moment she felt a hand move up and slip into her panties, grabbing a fistful of her ass. Without pulling away from the hand, Joss felt herself getting a little wet in the white fabric. That was faster than expected. After letting him play for a little, playfully she smacked his hand away with a giggle and looked towards her longest friends.

"Soooo, do you two agree with Dev?" Josslyn purred.

"That's an understatement. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, Josslyn Jacks!" Spencer attempted to one-up the boy he _so_ just saw grabbing her ass. "Shouldn't you go get in some trunks, Turk? If you two are staying then why waste this beautiful day inside, when there is a lovely hot tub and pool right outside. Shall we, m'lady?" He extended an arm, with the towel draped over.

Dev snarled at the younger boy before smirking at Joss. "Oh, well since I wasn't expecting the _little _boy to be here, I was thinking attire for the tubing would be a little more _casual._"

"Oh, and how _casual _were you thinking?" Josslyn questioned, smiling a little seductively at the Turkish boy.

Getting to his feet, the older boy fingered his black tee and started to peel it up. Slowly his smooth muscular chest was revealed, showing off the muscles that were cut like stone. His tanned skin made the fifteen-year-old girl lick her lips but it was the stunning six-pack that really caught her eye, guided up to by a black treasure trail. Going back up his body, the girl admired every inch of Dev. Between his pecs Dev had a patch of hair that took a little attention from his pink nipples.

"Are you enjoying the view, Josslyn." Dev smirked, before noticing that he had the attention of both Spencer and Cameron. "It seems like the _shrimp _is."

However that sight was instantly trumped by watching Dev undo his ripped jeans and start to tug them down. His toned body was sexy all over, especially since he was now only wearing a tight pair of black boxer briefs that perfectly outlined his soft six and a half inch cock, and the boy's tight ass which unknown to the Turkish boy, Cameron was licking his lips for. With the light brown haired boy, noting that Dev nearly had an ass that looked as good in tight black boxer briefs as Oscar Nero.

With his mind drifting back to the view of Oscar lying on his bed, in nothing more than a pair of tight black boxer briefs, with his face buried in Cameron's pillows and ass presented to him. His cock twitching as he remembered crawling between Oscar's legs and towards that breathtaking ass. The night that he had spent with Oscar, without Josslyn knowing, was such an amazing thrill that he hadn't been able to match with _anything _or _anyone_.

After sitting back down, the Turkish boy smirked to the other three. Pretending like they weren't literally drooling over his half naked body, Dev looked around.

"Hey Cam I forgot Joss' drink. Go grab it?" He nudged the light brown boy, while cheekily purring in a whisper that only Cameron would hear. "_You can perv on my ass later,_"

Quickly shoving himself from the couch, Cameron rushed out of the room hoping that nobody could see his erection through his flag-themed trunks. It was tenting so heavily from the combined efforts of the sexiness of Josslyn, twinkiness of Oscar and hunky body of Dev. The only one _not_ turning him on was Spencer but Cameron refused to dwell on that thought, lest the young boy suddenly become hot. The night where he had gotten a little tipsy and had ended up sleeping with his cousin was already too much of a negative thought for him to live with.

While he could pass his erect and throbbing length off as being from Josslyn's beautiful body or even Dev's shockingly attractive one, Cameron knew he couldn't tell his friend and slight crush about his night with Oscar. It would destroy her.

"Seriously, you want to go in your underwear? That is so, ew," Snorted Spencer, rolling his eyes at Dev. "I think you need to put some clothes back on before we throw up. A lady like Josslyn, doesn't need such a sight in her life."

Josslyn rolled her eyes. She loved her longest friend with her thoughts often going back and forth between a great little brother and a boy that would treat her like the princess she deserved to be treated like. Both in and out of the bedroom. "Be nice, Spence!"

"Fine." Spencer groaned, shooting a quick glare at the older Turkish boy.

"Good Spence." Joss teased, before calling out to the kitchen. A little confused about what was taking Cameron so long.. "Cameron! Get Spence a drink as well."

From the kitchen Cameron's voice rang back, "All we got is vodka. Dev, did you take this from Sonny!?"

"Dev's not the only one who knows how to have some fun, Cam." Josslyn called back.

Faking a gasp of surprise, Spencer put a hand to his chest. Eyeing the girl up and down, he took a step away then looked to the door in another over dramatic moment. Spencer shook his head and glanced back to Joss. "I cannot believe you, Josslyn! Trying to get me drunk so soon? It's like you long for me so badly that you must remove my inhibitions holding me back from you first!"

Josslyn giggled. "Says the boy who has sent me more pictures of him with a glass of wine, then his grandmother would agree."

Spencer grinned. "Well you know what they say, do as the French do. Just don't expect me to hold off if you insist on wearing such a stunning outfit when intoxicated."

"That's it no vodka for him!" Cameron growled, rolling his eyes and pouring a few shot glasses full. Including one for Spencer, hoping that his dork of a cousin was a lightweight.

The teen had managed to calm down a little in the Kitchen with the teen having pulled out his phone and taken a look at his hidden folder full of Oscar pictures and remembering all of their good times. With Cameron having leaked a tear when he remembered Oscar revealing after their night together that Cameron had been his first. A first that unfortunately for Oscar, wouldn't be followed by a second. With Cameron _or _his dream girl, Josslyn. The tear and remembrance of their time together had managed to calm Cameron a little and get him back into the mood to give Josslyn the love that Oscar would have wished for. Even if Cameron had to do it, in front of Dev and Spencer.

A few minutes later he carried a small black platter into the living room holding eight shot glasses full of the clear alcohol, setting it down on the coffee table by the couch before taking one glass for himself. In one swift movement he downed the drink, feeling as it seared his throat and sent a rush to his head. With the rush controlling him, Cameron fingered the bottom of his white t-shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his own muscular chest with beginning to form a six-pack to the rest of the room. Leaving Spencer as the only boy with some chest coverage. The teen smirked when he saw all three of them, checking out the peak of his Calvin Klein white boxer briefs coming from underneath his American swim trunks.

"Now Cassaloser, these are just for the _big _kids." Dev smirked, as he skulled his own shot.

"Then why are you drinking them?" Rolling his brown eyes, Spencer took his shot like a pro. Surprising everyone in the room, he didn't wince or whine when it went down. In fact, the boy took a second shot like it was nothing. However, this time he looked down in shame. "Oh Josslyn, I need to get you some strong liquors. I brought this one from France and it is almost as divine as you, _it _is made for royalty like yourself."

"You are way too much at times Spencer," Josslyn replied.

Helping herself to her first shot, Josslyn Jacks giggled at the younger boy before crossing over to Spencer. In a swift movement he was pushed up against the wall and both of her hands were slipping underneath his navy blue hoodie to feel up the smooth tanned body underneath. Surprised that he wore nothing under the hoodie, Josslyn ran her hands up higher to caress her young friend's small undefined pecs. Spencer could feel Joss' nails gliding against his bare skin, clawing ever so lightly as the hands moved up and down his chest. He flexed his body tightly, trying to make the undefined abs hidden there pop. Joss noticed his effort and offered a small smile followed by a gentle kiss on the cheek. Feeling his small nipples harden as a soft moan escaped the young boy.

"That's all it takes to get some attention, Josslyn?" Dev smirked.

He received a tongue poked out at him in response. Not that the boy was phased; Dev licked at Josslyn with a dirty look on his face.

Just as Spencer was getting into things the hands suddenly pulled away. Only for his friend to hook her thumbs under his hoodie and begin to remove it. He lifted his hands up to let it slip over his head; Spencer's glasses caught and were almost tugged off with the hoodie. Not that his longest and best friend noticed, she was drawn in by his chest.

Josslyn purred at the full view of Spencer Cassadine's chest, admiring his sexy tanned body and dark chocolate nipples that looked far too cute on him. She returned a hand to his body, massaging the younger boy in slow circles that moved down Spencer's young body. Moving lower to the white hem of his underwear before tracing a finger around the 'PSD', then running the fingertip down lower to tease the young boy. Feeling it as he shuddered, the girl noticed how he was wearing the trunks a little looser to show off a little underwear.

A move that had the girl licking her lips at the thought of Spencer being very open to her plans for the night.

"Oooh, didn't you wear these _last _time I saw you?" Josslyn teased, as she ran a finger under the waistband and around the waist of the fourteen-year-old curly haired boy.

"Save the good stuff for what was supposed to be our alone time," Running a tender hand through the girl's blonde hair, Spencer moaned softly when her finger left him. "Do you need some strong, rich billionaire to remove that shirt? Princess, your beaux seins need some air and to be worshipped"

"Use English, Cassaheiny…" Cameron spoke up, rolling his eyes at his cousin's words.

Even if he was completely correct about Josslyn having beautiful breasts. Since neither of the other two could see anything, the light brown haired boy slipped a hand underneath Dev's round toned ass and tightly gripped one of his ass cheeks. He didn't feel it pull away, so massaged the Turkish boy's tight butt with a lust-dripping growl low enough so the others couldn't hear.

"Mords Moi" Spencer smirked back, poking his tongue out as he told his cousin to 'bite me'.

Joss grinned at the arguing boys and dragged him over to the table by the hem of his shorts. She could feel the tip of his cock prodding her finger tip, blushing slightly as Spencer moaned. Picking up her second shot, the girl took it into her mouth but didn't swallow. Instead the fifteen-year-old girl pulled Spencer in for a deep and dirty kiss that forced half her vodka down his throat along with her talented tongue. Deepening their French kiss when the boy moaned, Joss curled her fingers into his hair. They slowly made out, swallowing the burning vodka and letting it and lust control their bodies. Spencer's hands found her crop top and peeled it up before tossing it aside and using his soft hands to massage her round breasts, rubbing with his thumbs and melting into her lips.

The teenagers moaned into their kiss, with Josslyn cupping Spencer's cheek and bringing him up higher so she was able to dominate their kiss. Her tongue explored the boy's mouth, filling up the little wet cavern to make sure that the boy's couldn't force its way inside.

"How did the rich brat get the fun?" Dev grumbled, as he watched the fourteen-year-old making out with the sexy girl he got to live with.

"_ALL_ the fun?" Squeezing Dev's ass, Cameron loved the tightness.

Dev rolled his eyes. "Damn. I had a feeling you lent that way Webber, but seriously? Joss is like showing off for us and your playing with my ass? Are me and the shrimp going to be the only one to get some with that sexy piece?"

"I'm letting her get a five minute warm up. I had mine earlier, could go for another one while we wait,"

Growling in the Turk's ear, the light brown haired boy nipped at Dev's ear. His eyes were still on Josslyn's sexy body, however, staring at her hourglass body, flawless breasts and the soaking wet patch beginning to form in her white panties. Already Cameron could see through the fabric to her sweet pussy that suddenly he was craving. Using his other hand, he slipped lower and massaged the hardening bulge in Dev's underwear. Surprised that Dev felt thicker _and_ longer than his own cock, Cameron wrapped his hand around its shaft before beginning to stroke away slowly in hopes of making Dev moan. He didn't expect the cocky foerign boy to be so hot even if he didn't compare to Oscar. Rolling the boy's balls around in his palm, Cameron remembered the hand that had been on his cock earlier that same day, only it was doing far more than just rubbing.

Dev snorted and raised an eyebrow as the boy fondled him. He didn't make any move to stop him however and instead opened his legs a little more to give the light brown haired boy to have better access. "Oh, you made out with the shrimp?"

Cameron smirked.

"I said a five minute warm up, not a three second one. I had _way _better."

Looking smug, Dev leaned over and cupped the Webber boy's cheek. Their lips smashed together for a heated kiss with neither able to dominate the other. Wet and sloppy, their tongues battled and Cameron tried getting the upper hand by shoving a hand inside Dev's black boxer briefs, wrapping his fingers around the Turkish hunk's cock and squeezing it. The oldest of the Webber boys was shocked by the size of Dev's cock and how it reacted to his grip.

Smirking, Dev slipped a hand into Cameron's hair and roughly tugged, deepening the kiss with newfound passion after the brunet winced. His tongue forced inside Cameron's mouth and explored inside, marking it as his territory. The Turkish boy grinning internally as Cameron's hand began to do more than just _squeeze _his cock.

Looking over at them in the corner of his eye, Spencer rolled his eyes. Exploring Josslyn's amazing body with his nimble, talented hands, the rich boy worshipped her like a goddess as they made out passionately. The boy breaks the kiss momentarily to whisper, between pecks of the lips: "You are so beautiful, mon amour…"

Josslyn enjoyed his small hands caressing her breasts, moaning softly down Spencer's throat and working her tongue into the boy's mouth. Pinning him without any fuss, ehs took control of Spencer. Feeling her way down his smooth undefined chest, the older girl ran her fingers around the hem of his PSD boxer briefs before hooking in and starting to peel them down. Stripping her childhood friend naked as he stiffened in shock.

"Look how small his dick is," Dev chuckled as he grabbed Cameron's firm ass. By now the brunette had pulled out his six and a half inch cock and was stroking it lazily as they made out.

Cameron smirked as he flexed his ass for the Turkish boy's enjoyment. "I think even Aidan's bigger…"

"You like big cocks, don't you Cameron?" Kissing his way along his friend's neck, Dev's fingers teased Cameron's hole.

Not wanting to let Dev control him completely, Cameron smirked as he gave Dev's cock a firm squeeze. "Why? Do you know where some _are_?"

Deciding he wouldn't be a _total_ dick, the slightly older boy ran a hand slowly down his friend's chest and into his underwear. His hand folded around Cameron's thickness and gave it a few small tugs before pulling it out. Whistling at the view, noting that the six and a quarter inch cock wasn't too far off his own. "Right here. Damn, Webber you keep this in those tiny boxer briefs?"

"Shows it off _far _better… makes girls _drool_…" Cameron grinned.

Joss heard the whistle and broke the kiss to look at the older pair, her eyes going wide at the sight of their big cocks almost touching. The hand she had wrapped around Spencer's smaller cock slowed down. She drooled, just like Cameron said over the view of her best friend and the Turkish boy's cocks, and started towards them. Pulling Spencer along by his dick, even though he whined and struggled to keep things just between them. Josslyn stole the older boys' attention by sitting on Cameron's lap and making sure Spencer sat on Dev's.

Cameron looked at her with an eyebrow raised, surprised further when the girl leaned in and kissed him.

"_Damn!_" Dev smirked, grabbing some Cassadine ass. "I'm next, Jossy."

Joss simply smirked in response.

"Not yet, Devvy… _now _you three pay for your _admission_…"

"_Come on_…" The oldest pair of the trio of the boys whined. Both wanting to _skip _this part and just get to the fun stuff already.

"Not yet, _boys_." Joss _purred, _grinding down on the teenager's cock.

"Aw, but Joss!" Cameron almost whined, the teen's cock throbbing as it begged for another turn with his _hidden _crush which despite feeling like he was betraying Oscar's memory, he might finally have a chance with.

Smirking, Joss gave the boy a small peck before moving away from the trio of boys onto a couch. Chuckling as Dev pushed Spencer between him and Cameron. Having only _accepted _the younger boy as long as it was going to lead to more Joss.

"Now for your _admission price_…"

"I have mine right here…" Spencer grinned eagerly grabbing his phone. Noticing that the other pair hadn't. "Don't tell me you two forgot our little payment arrangement? Oh, what a shame. Guess _I_ will be the only one with you, dear Josslyn,"

Hiding a chuckle at Spencer's Cassadine ways, she gave the youngest boy in the room a sharp yet playful look then pulled out two phones from her pocket. "Are you _sure_ about that, Spencer? You are the last to hand that over,"

"Even if the Townie's join, my dearest and oldest friend, you know that I will be the one that wow's you and sadly, a Cassadine has business he just can not turn off for long periods of time," Spencer replied, giving his best puppy dog look to his friend while handing his phone over. "But here my dear beautiful lady,"

Taking the phone from his hand and adding it to make the trio.

Joss set two down but left Cameron's in her hand, following up by entering his password and finding the gallery app. They had all agreed that if they wanted the girl naked, she was to be provided with at least five images of the boy in some kind of specific sexual activity. She was most excited to see what Cameron had been getting up to without her as while the boy was deeply in love, Josslyn had been preoccupied with Oscar and left the hunky blonde to his own devices for a while. So when the girl opened up the first of Cameron's three pictures, Joss was _extremely_ surprised to see the teenager wearing a pair of underwear that she knew full well belonged to a certain Cassadine boy. Covered in cum and bulging heavily, Cameron looked sexy in the tight black underwear.

Another rule, sadly, was that the other boys were not allowed to know what Josslyn was looking at. That was unless said boy divulged the information.

With that in mind, all Josslyn could do was raise an eyebrow. "Wow! Someone's been _naughty_, Nice shock!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

'_She is so going to make me wear those again.'_ Cameron swallowed hard. He knew what she was looking at and could only blush. He had to pray that she wasn't sending those pictures to herself. Giving Josslyn that power somewhat scared Cameron. Josslyn zoomed out to the gallery to see what else Cameron had given her.

As payment for their _invite _to this exclusive event, the boys were to provide a frontal naked pic, one of them with a boy, another with a girl, a close up of their cocks, and one shocking picture. She was also to have unlimited access to their phone and photos, while she _took _in their payments. She could only send on the five pictures however, anything else she saw, was to remain private.

While some of those stumped the boys, but all three came through.

Scrolling through the five, which Joss obviously sent herself, she smirked. The full nude shot was of Cameron lying on his bed with one hand wrapped around his thick cock, biting his tongue in an attempt to look sexy. The dick pic was from the same time, angled down. Obviously wearing his cousin's underwear was a shock, while seeing Trina half-naked in his bed cuddling had Joss seeing red. His abs were here to caress.

However, it was one of Cameron with a boy that had Joss freezing.

"Did you?" Cameron whispered, with Joss nodding. Cameron felt a little guilty about leaving _that _shot on the phone, despite the memory being one of the best in his life.

She gulped nervously and felt a tear leaking, as she saw him with _her_ Oscar in the next shot, the shot slowly warmed her heart but made her miss having the boys with her. They never could get along until near the end of Oscar's short life, so Josslyn _never_ expected to see them side by side naked.

"H-he asked me to do it for it, just for you. It was going to be a secret Valentine day present," Cameron explained with a heavy heart.

Spencer instantly realized what they were on about and felt himself sinking lower into the couch. For once his bratty, spoiled nature stayed tucked inside. This was their moment.

Wiping a tear from her eye with a thumb, Joss swiped to the next item in the gallery. Cameron saw this and tried in vain to snatch his phone back, but it was too late as she saw the video. The Webber-Spencer boys lying naked together, Jake passed out on top of his big brother as the blonde hunk drove his big cock harder and harder into his tight tiny ass without holding back. The boy was held up just enough for Cameron to slam his cock over and over inside of his ass. Fast and messy thrusts without any form of mercy. Yet somehow even out of it, Jake looked like he was loving it. Cum was already oozing out from around his cock, dripping from the hole.

With the volume so low, only Joss could hear the slight voice of Aidan asking when it was his turn. Her mouth dropping, as she caught a very _short _view of the young cutie Aidan coming into the frame as the video ended. She couldn't believe that Cameron had played with his adorably cute little brothers or that they could still walk after getting pounded like that. Though she couldn't see Cameron using that force on young Aidan.

"_Aaaaand sent!_" She grinned eagerly. "You are recreating that for me, Cameron."

"Please don't make me," Begging playfully, the boy felt his gut knotting. Spencer and Dev felt their curiosity piping, as Cameron's begging turned from playful to serious. "And please don't tell anyone!"

"Oh? But I've got an idea on how we could _improve _it." Joss teased, with Cameron the only one noticing as Joss's eyes flickered towards Spencer. "After all, that's nothing new for you,"

"Joss!" Cameron groaned, the teenager hating how much his cock was twitching over the thought of Spencer joining him and his brothers. With a mental image of Spencer on all fours as he _shared _him with Jake, taking over his thoughts.

Setting the phone down with an evil smirk before standing up and moving towards her best friend. "Well since _you _have paid the price, so you get to remove my robe, Cam."

The two stood up together and moved closer, with Joss moving a hand behind the cute boy's head before pulling him into a short but sweet kiss. During which Cameron's hands followed the sexy minx's hips until they found the cord, then slowly pulled her robe open and the black lace fell away. Without even looking at her yet, he traced along her smooth body with precision, as though he knew it like the back of his hand. Running his hands over her ass, then up the girl's tingling spine and around her hips.

But soon enough, Joss put a finger to Cameron's lips and pushed the boy away.

"That's enough for now, Webber." Joss purred, earning a groan from the boy.

Grinning, the now robeless blond moved back over to her seat and grinned at the remaining two boys. "Who _should _be next,"

The blond-haired girl teased the girl by going to grab both of the phones, before randomly picking out Dev's phone and set to looking at his pictures. She let out a wolf-whistle at his full nude shot; Dev standing in front of the mirror dripping wet from a shower and letting his throbbing six-inch cock just hang there. A little turned on by the thickness of it, Joss became impressed by his dick pic, drooling over his size.

While glad that Sonny had kept the boy, Joss became confused to see a picture of Dev fucking some woman through the bars of a cell. The woman wearing a strange police uniform and looked like she was loving his cock deep inside.

"Oh, um, w-wow," Joss blushed.

Dev smirked as he realized which of his five she would have reached. "I know right, _that _got me out of a few nights in the cell."

Spencer and Cameron shared a look at that comment but Joss simply moved on, having known that Dev's life wasn't easy before "Uncle" Sonny had taken him in. Flicking to the next picture, she found the close-up image of the boy's cock, which unlike Cameron who had done his at the same time of the frontal, Dev had literally just whipped his cock out and snapped a picture of it. The waistband of his boxer briefs and the carpet of Sonny's house, noticeable in the picture.

The next picture had the girl yelping.

"Hey!"

Dev simply smirked. "You said that you wanted a _shock_."

Joss growled a little at the annoyance, as she looked back at the picture of the said boy lying completely naked on her bed with a pair of her pink panties wrapped around his cock, being used as he wanked. A smirk on the teen's face as he teased his chest and nipples with his other hand.

"You _better _have washed those," Joss growled.

Dev simply grinned back in response. "Oh, I washed them alright. My own special cleaning product."

"You're disgusting." Joss rolled her eyes. Just trying her best not to moan, since she had been wearing that pair today.

Instead, she focused on what image was coming. The one with the disgusting annoying boy being with another guy.

Flipping to his final image, the girl's cheeks flushed a pale pink seeing Dev with another boy. One that she definitely didn't know about, as this stud was nowhere to be found in Port Charles. His smooth lightly defined six-pack was coated in a thick load of cum that stuck to his chest hair, and the boy was flashing off silver rings to the camera with a peace sign. Dev, who had taken the photo, had his cock in the shot just covering up the mystery boy's dick. Something that greatly disappointed Josslyn. The twinkish brunette looked a little younger than them but older than Spencer. She began to wish that "Uncle" Sonny brought that boy instead.

As she texted the five payment images to herself, Joss couldn't help herself and questioned the Turkish boy. "And _who_ is that?"

"For me to know, and you-" After snatching back his phone, Dev changed the password. "To _never_ find out."

"You are _such _a jerk." Regardless of his cocky attitude and how the boy always managed to have some sort of retort to whatever she said, Josslyn got to her feet and stood in front of Dev. "Despite being such a jerk, you have _paid _so you get to remove my bra, _big _boy,"

Wearing only a red pair of lingerie that was transparent lace, Josslyn's smooth skin was on display everywhere bar her nipples and soaking wet pussy. As she moved, her large round breasts swayed along with her and jiggled in a way that had the boys all drooling. They were almost begging for her to spin around and show off her ass, but the sight of Joss's stunning almost naked body was abruptly cut off.

Much the same way that the lovers had kissed passionately, Dev stole a quick peck of her lips with his usual cocky smirk. "I'd love to, _little girl._"

Reaching back and with expert hands, he found the twin clasps on Joss's red bra and let the fabric go free. Running two fingers underneath the straps, Dev teased the other two horndogs by agonizingly slowly pulling them away from her shoulders. Leaning down, the Turkish boy peppered her collar with sensual kisses. They lead down her revealing breast, feeling just how soft her tits were with every kiss that got lower.

An absolutely livid Spencer wanted to kick Dev in the balls. But then he saw them.

The beautiful perky breasts of Josslyn Jack.

"W-Wow," Spencer whispered.

Cameron found himself nodding in agreement, despite the teen having already done more than just see the perky pair, he couldn't disagree with his snobbish cousin's 'wow'. He gave the bespectacled boy a nudge.

"My dick's been between those things. _SO soft, dude_. Try it if she lets you," He advised, being disgustingly nice to a confused Spencer.

Spencer's mouth dropped. Unaware of Cameron and Joss in _that _sense. His mind couldn't make heads or tails of _that_ happening, struggling just to picture the two together. Keeping his voice low, so Joss didn't think they were fighting, the boy questioned: "Y-You and her? You deflowered my dearest friend?"

His only response was a cheerful smirk and a whisper back: "I'll send you the _entire _footage, for a price."

"Your heart will do." Spencer sneered. He felt like such a small child doing it, but he crossed both arms and made a grumpy face.

Cameron grinned. "Oh don't worry, I haven't _deflowered _Emma. Yet. OW! Hey!"

Spencer had pinched his cousin on the side. His eyes never leave the pair standing up.

"Fine! If you want the video. Well, _Joss _wants to reenact a video she saw earlier and hinting about you _joining_ to make it better," Cameron admitted, awkwardly. The teen ignores the twitch at the thought of letting Spencer watch his and Joss's lovemaking from beginning to end.

As the two boys continued to negotiate things together in private, Josslyn decided to tease the jerk enjoying her _perky _breasts. "You can do more than just _touch_,"

She quickly found herself playing with the dark mop of Dev's hair as the boy moaned and cupped her perky tits with both hands and took a nipple into his mouth. The Turkish boy ran his talented tongue around the areola, teasing her sensitive nipples with his famous smirk. Rolling the tits around in the palms of his hands, giving them both a firm squeeze as he swapped between sucking on the nipples, Dev couldn't help but fall in love with just how soft the perky things were. While growing up, he usually had a few older women to deal with to get out of binds, and his mysterious boy from the pictures.

Joss allowed the boy to tease and suck on her nipples for a few moments before tugging on his dark hair, in order to stop the Turkish annoyance. "Okay, that's enough big boy. It's Spencer's turn to _pay._"

"Unlike the townies, I'm sure you will _much _prefer my payment, my dearest lady," Spencer stated, the boy not focusing on his whispered conversation with his cousin about what Joss would do, and grinned at the blonde.

Still sucking on the beautiful girl's left nipple, Dev snorted.

Joss bit back a moan from the Turkish boy's shocking talent at sucking on her breasts, the blonde gave him another tug, a little more forceful. This time managing to dislodge the boy's mouth from her breasts. With a smirk towards the new annoyance in her life, she pushed him back onto the couch.

Dev _just _missed falling on Cameron's lap.

With her perky breasts bouncing as she walked, Joss headed back to her spot. With the girl crossing her legs and hiding her remaining covered section from the boys. She went to grab the remaining phone when an eager Spencer thrust his phone into the beautiful girl's hand. He could not manage to pull his chocolate brown eyes away from her tits.

"Ooh you _are_ proud of your pics, aren't you Spencer?" Josslyn leaned over just close enough to trace a finger underneath the boy's chin. Leading him forward for a kiss that he never got, as the sixteen-year-old moved backward. "You _haven't _earned it yet, Cassadine."

The boy wanted to growl that Cameron hadn't earnt sleeping with her, but he kept his peace. The boy quickly pulled back and stopped puckering his lips, looking embarrassed. Adjusting his classes, the younger boy cleared his throat.

"W-Well, enjoy my dearest friend,"

Those images were some of the sixteen-year-old girl's favorites to look through. While the other two boys had given the agreed-upon five images, and a stolen bonus sixth in Cameron's case, Spencer's gallery opened up an entire folder of over two hundred images and videos labeled '_For you, Josslyn ;)'_.

"What the heck, Spence!" Joss exclaimed, shocked.

Spencer smirked. "Ah, I see you saw my surprise, don't worry, it's been emailed to you but check out the five in the _sub-folder."_

"You know you try too hard, right?"

Rolling her eyes, the girl entered the sub-folder and was delighted with what she found. Looking up at Spencer, Josslyn opened the first image to find a professionally taken photo of her younger friend in the buff. He was not wearing his adorable glasses, giving the boy his younger cute vibe which she assumed was unintentional. With the way Spencer flexed his thin arms and slim body, he showed off a hidden six-pack that just made her giggle. They did, however, lead her eyes downwards to the cute boy's four-and-a-half-inch dick. Oddly, there was a black cock ring around the base.

'_Damn Spence, kinky boy!' _Joss thought, as she zoomed in on the erect cock.

"I am a Cassadine, my dear lady. We don't try hard; we dominate." Spencer purred.

Cameron snickered to himself, then looked over at Dev. "Or _be_ dominated."

"If he's anything like you, then you would be correct." Dev deadpanned, as he responded to the equally throbbing six-inch teen. "Since you _like_ to get dominated to, don't you Cameron,"

Ignoring how Cameron grunted, Dev reached over and cupped the blonde's handsome face. In a movement that took the other three by surprise, he brought their lips together in a long soft kiss. Cameron's eyes went wide, but melted into the kiss and shifted around so as to better get at Dev's lips. They made out with Josslyn and Spencer watching in shock.

"Hey! Ge-get a- go get a room!" Spencer snapped, muttering to himself a finish to his snap, '_If you two want to swap spit, then leave me and my lady!_'

Joss had to drag her eyes away from the very hot sight of the two kissing hunky boys and moved onto the next image from her precious young friend. Spencer's cock up close was thin and cute, with a very pink mushroom head to contrast the pale white of his shaft. There was a new cock-ring on the base this time; A golden band encrusted with smooth tiny gems that betrayed his wealth.

"How many of those do you _have_!" Joss couldn't help but wonder.

Spencer thought for a moment. Then he shrugged. Honestly with no idea how many he had brought. "Honestly, I've lost count, and some are _considered_ family heirlooms."

Joss attempted to ignore the thought of Spencer's family members using them as well. Flipping over to the next image, Joss was confused by the sight of a young-looking boy with Spencer's dick balls deep inside his small, round ass. Whoever they were, the boy was cute. Joss noticed the nametag on the boy's discarded apron, noting that this must be the French boy that Spencer told her about when he got home.

"I see what you meant Spence, _they _are cute," Joss grinned, making sure she didn't specify which of the pictures she was on despite Cameron and Dev still being a little distracted by their kiss.

"Oh Anthony is extremely cute," Spencer smirked. He was happy to admit he had done a French boy. "I'm seeing him once I return to boarding school. My heart is at war, _Josslyn!_ You, Emma, and Anthony,"

Smirking, Dev broke the kiss for a moment. "Fuck off to France. I'll take Joss, Cam gets your Emma. Done."

"Then if you fuck off, I'll live out numerous wank fantasies by enjoying a threesome with Emma and Joss, worshipping my naked body," Cam replied, leaning back and grinning widely at the mental image. "Damn, that would be a good night."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "You do realize that I can afford to take Josslyn _and_ Emma with me to France? Dorks just get back to spit swapping!"

Unable to stop herself, Joss decided to tease both Cameron and Spencer. "Or, Emma and I just dump you boys and have a little more _girl _time, if you horny boys understand what I mean."

Dev only smirked as the mouthes of Cameron and Spencer dropped opened at the thought of Emma and Josslyn, engaging in lesbian sex. As they fell silent, she moved onto image number four. What she found was a picture that would have Cameron screaming, it had Spencer lying on Cameron's bed as Jake bounced up and down on the length of his slightly older cousin's cock. With a look of almost pure bliss on Jake's face, as his cousin's cock filled his young tight hole.

"Damn Spence! You're lucky I'm not showing," Joss teased.

Spencer grinned with his arms crossed, then roughly elbowed Cameron. Breaking the blonde hunk and Dev apart, the rich boy nodded to Josslyn. "Show him, beautiful."

Joss grinned back and turned the phone, to show Cameron the image of Jake riding Spencer's cock and looking like he was enjoying it more then he had Cameron's cock. The older boy's face was priceless, full of anger at his young cousin for doing his little brother. "Y-You did Jake!"

"His ass felt divine around my cock, Webber." Spencer teased, before looking over at his lady, "Does that count as my shocking image, beautiful?"

Spencer got up from the couch and stole a place on Joss' lap so his cousin couldn't take a swing. It didn't last, with Joss lifting the younger boy off her lap and pushing the boy back over to the others, Spencer unlike Dev landing on another boy's lap.

Raising an eyebrow, Dev gave a playful glare. "Can I help you?"

Giving the Turkish boy a shrug, Spencer kissed the older boy. "Hmm, not bad. But not as good as Anthony or Josslyn,"

"Now let's see how you go with a girl, _Spencer_." Josslyn teased, as Dev gave Spencer a deep kiss in attempts of changing the boy's mind. However, the boy broke away with a snicker.

"Like, Cassadine could get a girl," Cameron grumbled, the teen wondering why Jake hadn't told him and who had gotten Jake's virginity. He had thought it was an ego boost that both of his brothers had given him, there's but now it might not be the case.

"Oh, he did alright," Josslyn replied, the blonde almost moaning as she flicked onto the fifth image and saw her young friend and some friend girl fooling around in the girl's dormitory room. With the girl's back against her wall and Spencer kissing her deeply and his finger easing its way inside of her. Joss was impressed by the sight and could swear that she could hear the moans of the girl.

Josslyn threw the phone over to Cameron, who looked at the image and felt his cock throbbing. "Damn, Spence,"

Standing up from her spot, Josslyn walked over and extended a hand to Spencer. He eagerly allowed her to guide him up and over to where she had been sitting on the couch. When the girl sat back down, Joss spread her legs wide apart so that the red lingerie panties were fully on display to the three now drooling boys. Their cocks all twitched hard in their underwear, with Cameron and Spencer's cocks leaking out drops of precum that left dark patches on their boxer briefs. Up close, Spencer was able to see how soaking wet the girl's panties were.

Spencer kneeled down then hooked his fingers around the hem of them, before gently easing them down her slender legs. He let out a long, low moan at the sight of Josslyn's sweet pink pussy. Unable to believe that he was _actually_ getting to see Josslyn's naked body in full.

"Like boys?" Josslyn purred, earning a nod from all three boys who felt their cocks begging and drool leaking out from the view.

Beginning at her pretty face, Spencer admired the girl who ran a hand through her long brunette hair. She was so pretty, but eventually, Spencer's cock got the better of him and dragged the boy's eyes down. Those round, soft breasts looked so sexy and alluring that the rich boy was full of hatred for Dev as he was allowed to feel them and suck on the marshmallowy tits. Following down Josslyn's body, down the fine lines of her line and hips until once more becoming face-to-face with her sweet pinkness.

Spencer felt himself licking his lips. "Simply beautiful, my dearest."

Swinging a leg around the young boy's shoulder, Joss put a finger to her bottom lip. The look she gave Spencer had the boy swallowing hard.

"I think it needs a little _company_, will you _help _it?"

Spencer's cheeks burned but allowed himself to be guided down between his oldest friend's legs. He placed a hand on either of her thighs, spreading them slightly farther apart before running his tongue up her sweet dripping pussy. Lapping very slowly up her pussy lips gave him a mouthful of the juice the three boys had milked out of the girl with all of their teasings. And with Joss watching Spencer gently begin to eat her out, while Cameron was sitting on top of Dev making out and grinding there covered up hard cocks, they just kept making her wetter.

As her delicious juice trickled down his tongue, the fourteen-year-old boy let out a soft moan just from the taste.

'_Lucky little shit,' _Dev grumbled to himself, the Turkish boy wondering why the younger boy had gotten to taste when he had _just _gotten her admittedly perfect perky breasts.

Cameron meanwhile was grinning, watching as his childhood rival got to eat out the girl both of them 'dated'. Spencer might be getting it now, but the younger boy knew that _he _had gotten Joss's pussy first in every way.

Just as he had been taught, Spencer focused on licking up the beautiful girl and denying her clit any attention. With each lick he pressed a little harder, getting his tongue a little deeper. Caressing Josslyn's thighs as he gently ate his friend out, Spencer finally pushed into her hole and began to explore it with the tip of his tongue.

"Gosh, my beautiful Josslyn, you taste divine! The best of French cuisine has nothing on your taste." Spencer grinned.

"You're not too bad at that, Spence. But teasing me is so rude," Josslyn moaned and used a hand to play with his sharp hair.

She enjoyed the feeling of Spencer's tongue licking inside of her, exploring the wet cave before blushing. He moved upward and took Josslyn's clit into his mouth. Sucking on the sensitive nub or rubbing it around with his tongue slowly to make her cry out in pleasure. Joss made a swift movement and snatched his glasses away before putting them on. Pausing from eating her out, Spencer blinked up at the sexy naked girl wearing his glasses. It would have been the hottest sights in his young life, If only she wasn't so blurry. Luckily for the cocky Cassadine boy, Cameron would end up snapping a picture of Joss fondling her breasts with Spencer's glasses on and said boy eating her out.

After shoving Dev down into the couch he stood back up and cast a smirk at the grumpy looking Turkish boy, playing with his hard cock trapped inside his dark boxer briefs. Palming himself off just to tease Dev. Cameron then turned around and crossed the room so he was standing beside Josslyn. His hand was still wrapped around the shaft of his thickish cock.

"You didn't think you were getting some, did you?" Cameron smirked.

Dev watched that tight ass walking off and groaned, after giving the blonde a cocky look. Quick to follow the hunk over, standing on the opposite side of the girl, the two both got what they came for as a hand palmed over both of their dicks.

Smirking at them, Josslyn played with the older boys' cocks teasingly. She rubbed up and down their six-inch shafts while pulling Spencer closer into her pussy. "Are you two _expecting_ something?"

"You can't expect us to do nothing as Cassaheiny gets to taste your sweet juice, do you?" Cameron grinned.

"Well," Joss squeezed their cocks through the underwear, "Tell me what you want, _big boys_."

"We want to fuck you," Dev smirked.

Josslyn shook her head at the boys, continuing to massage their thick cocks. Spencer was too busy eating the girl out eagerly to care about her touching their cocks or the soft, loud moans that each of the older boys were making as their cocks were being tortured. Wrapping her hand around the head of Dev's cock, she ran a thumb around the cocky boy's cockhead.

"I was thinking that I jerk you boys off. And if someone gets his head out of my pussy, his dick gets first-turn?" Those words had Spencer's attention snapped upward. "Too bad you three aren't naked,"

Dev was the first to react, with the Turkish boy's hands quickly fingering the waistband of his dark boxers. "I'll take more than just a _wank_,"

Joss and the two boys watched as in one movement, he dropped his boxers and revealed his throbbing six-inch cock, a little pre already leaking from the boy. Three pairs of eyes went wide at his sexy thickness, with two of them getting disheartened to see Joss quickly gripping the base and working Dev's shaft.

"Well, you were the first of you three to actually _show_," Josslyn teased, smirking at Cameron and Spencer.

She slowly jerked him off with a smirk, with her breath warm around the tip of his cock, making the teenage boy's knees buckle. Dev just moaned loud from her touch, thrusting into her hand and brushing against Josslyn's lips. Growing annoyed at the prospect of somebody else's dick being pleasured by his friend, Spencer broke away from her pussy and boldly demanded everyone's attention. He turned on one heel so his adorable butt was on display. Then, slowly, he hooked both thumbs into the back of his red boxer briefs and began to peel them down. Joss watched on as his smooth little butt was revealed, though this failed to stop her from jerking off Dev's six-inch dick and massaging Cameron's aching dick.

"Cute ass Spence, what do you boy's think?" Josslyn purred, squeezing both Dev and Cameron's cocks.

Cameron licked his lips, crossing his arms. "I think it was better around my dick. Don't you, _Spence?_"

"Why, we know you much prefer having _this _inside of you?" Spencer smirked, turning to face his cousin while lightly stroking his erect four and a half inch cock. Even though the cousins knew full well his dick never came anywhere near Cameron's tight virgin hole.

Shirking off his underwear in a swift tug, Cameron proudly took hold of his six-inch piece of meat before waving it around at Spencer. "You sure you don't wanna gag on this thing again?"

Josslyn simply rolled her eyes.

"You know, I could just leave if you three want your _man _time." She slapped his hand away and grabbed his and Dev's lengths, squeezing the six-inch lengths roughly. "Afterall, you got a better kiss than I did!"

Leaning in close, she admired the size of Cameron's cock and played an image in her head. Now knowing it wasn't as long as Oscar's, the girl wished she'd gotten him naked sooner. Taking the head into her mouth, Josslyn flicked the tip of Cameron's beefy cock with a smirk. "Or I could _gag_ on this instead?"

Cameron and Dev's moans filled the hotel room as Josslyn worshipped their equally big dicks. Pumping the Turkish boy's cock fast and hard to torment him, peeling the foreskin over the dark pink head just as she swallowed Cameron's down to the root. She worked them both back and forth in sync, sucking hard on one while milking the other. Cameron's hands moved to the back of Joss' head, guiding her down a little faster until he began to fuck her throat.

Not that the girl minded, since not having any gag reflex helped with that.


End file.
